


I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.

by Ilerre



Series: Ways to Say I Love You [17]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cheeky Rick, Domestic Accident, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nice Lori, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:32:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilerre/pseuds/Ilerre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.

0

"And how exactly did it happen?" Grimes asked skeptically.

Merle held the phone and pushed down the neck of his t-shirt nervously. "I—I fell on him," he muttered.

There was a long moment of silence at the end of the phone, only interrupted by static noises before Grimes finally started to speak again. "You fell on him." And it wasn't even a question.

Merle nodded, even though Grimes couldn't see him through the phone. "I was on a ladder," he began to explain, "paintin' that fuckin' wall with the big stain in the livin' room, ya know?"

Grimes made a noise of acknowledgement so Merle continued. "We finally got to buy the paint, 'n we decided to do it. He was paintin' the lower part of the wall, 'n I was doin' the upper one, 'n I dunno—I lost my balance and I fell."

Grimes hummed. "On him."

Merle sighed. "Yeah, on him."

The cop was silent for another moment and finally sniffed. "So, you're not hurt?" he finally asked in what could only be mock concern. Merle could swear Grimes was holding back a laugh.

"No, _I'_ m not." He shifted on the armchair, careful not to jolt Daryl sleeping on his laps, body lose and slumped against his chest. He ran a hand through his little brother's disheveled hair and sighed. "He's okay, _mostly_ ," he added as in an afterthought.

Grimes made another humming noise but didn't say anything.

"He's got some painkillers, 'n he needs to rest for a few days," Merle explained, not really liking Grimes' silence. It made him feel guiltier than he already was.

"What is it exactly?" the man asked eventually.

Merle ran a hand up and down Daryl's back. "Four bruised ribs. Two cracked."

Grimes hissed and Merle could hear him talk to someone near, but the voices were too muffled for him to understand. "Lori says hi. And she tells me to tell you to put a hot water bottle where he's hurt. Warmth should ease the pain."

Merle nodded and looked down where he had placed a hot water bottle between their two stomachs. "Already did," he answered.

Grimes made a positive sound and sighed. "Well, get some rest. Both of you. And, for future reference, try to avoid killing our favorite archer. We all need him."

Merle chuckled and felt Daryl stir slightly. "Will do," he laughed.

"Oh, and Merle?" Grimes suddenly said.

"Yeah?"

"That's probably the stupidest case of domestic accident I ever heard."

Merle laughed ruefully and shook his head. "Yeah, I  _know_. Thanks, Grimes."

"You're welcome. Give a kiss to Daryl from Lori. And me," he added in a chuckling voice.

Merle grimaced and nodded. "Aw'right, see ya."

"Bye."

Merle hung up and put his phone on the table next to the chair and looked at Daryl. He was blinking owlishly, looking dazed, which was probably due to the painkillers he had taken earlier.

"Ya okay, baby?" Merle whispered.

Daryl grimaced and looked up, nodding slightly and curling up closer to Merle, tucking his face against his neck and yawning against his skin. "Wh're talk'n' ta?" he slurred, closing his eyes and shifting a little with a hum.

Merle kissed him on the forehead. "Grimes. I told him what happened. I think I made his day happier. You've got a kiss from them, by the way."

Daryl frowned, and it seemed to take him some effort to proceed the information, but he finally nodded somewhat still confused. " _Them?_ "

Merle chuckled quietly. "Yeah, even from Grimes," the older man confirmed.

Daryl giggled drunkenly and nuzzled his face in Merle's chest, rubbing against the fabric like a cat seeking heat. "Cool," he simply said.

"You're high, baby," Merle chuckled as he watched Daryl sway in his embrace.

Daryl giggled again and nodded. "Maybe a bit," he laughed.

Merle wrapped him protectively in his arms and kissed the top of his head, blue eyes shining. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," he whispered after a while.

Daryl nodded tiredly and tightened his hands on Merle's shirt. "I'm not mad at ya, Merle," he slurred, already half asleep, lulled by the rhythmic caress of Merle's hand stroking his back.

Merle nodded and smiled shakily. "I'm relieved."

Indeed he was.

0

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbetaed. Please feel free to point any typos you saw or missing words, or any sentences that just don't make any sense :)
> 
> **[SUBMIT A PROMPT HERE](http://hillbells.tumblr.com/submit) ******


End file.
